Cyclone (Extreme Warriors)
Cyclone was the name given to a pair of competitor robots that fought in both seasons of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. While both versions were eliminated early on from the US Championship in both seasons, Cyclone 2 won the Season 2 Annihilator, where it became the first heavyweight competitor to throw another out of the arena with a spinning weapon. When Cyclone became too badly damaged following the Season 1 US Championship, driver Chris Harriman fought in that season's Robot Rebellion and Tag Team Terror competitions with the loanerbot Tut Tut, which won the latter alongside Drillzilla. Team Raptor also fought with Rippa Raptor in Season 1, notably losing in the Annihilator to Drillzilla. Versions of Cyclone Cyclone The original Cyclone was reminiscent of BattleBots competitor Nightmare, with a reverse wedge-shaped chassis, two-wheel drive and a large two-toothed vertical spinning disk as its weapon. The disk was capable of cutting through opponents or throwing them over, although Cyclone itself proved unreliable and somewhat unstable. Cyclone 2 Cyclone 2, (also known as Cyclone-Raptor and simply referred to as Cyclone on television), exchanged its reverse-wedge shape for a boxier chassis, and used tracks for locomotion to counteract the gyroscopic forces of its disk. The disk now featured four hardened teeth and spun at 700rpm, and was capable of throwing opponents over and out of the arena as well as immobilizing them. However, Cyclone 2 suffered from a low top speed, was flammable, and had a removable link which could easily be knocked out by head-on collisions. The design of Cyclone 2 later inspired Adam Clark to build his UK Series 6 entry, 259. Robot History Season 1 Cyclone made its first appearance in the US Championship, fighting General Chompsalot, Run Away, Spartacus, Drillzilla and Panzer Mk 2 in Heat 4. It immediately backed away before cutting through Run Away's front wedge, only to be lifted and pushed against the wall by Panzer Mk 2. This stopped Cyclone's disk and immobilized it completely, before General Chompsalot grabbed its disk with its jaws. After being overturned at some point towards the end of the battle, Cyclone was eliminated early on from the US Championship, and was so severely damaged that it was unable to participate in any other competitions across Season 1. Following on from this, Chris Harriman only entered events with the loanerbot Tut Tut. Season 2 A significantly revised Cyclone 2 returned for Season 2, again appearing in the US Championship. In its first-round battle, it faced Probophobia and Spin Doctor. Cyclone 2 shuffled back and forth as Probophobia approached it, before hitting Probophobia's forks with the disk. This impact knocked Cyclone 2 back and dislodged its removable link, which fell out completely as Probophobia turned it over. Inverted and immobile, Cyclone 2 was counted out by Refbot as its opponents fought each other, before Dead Metal grabbed and dragged it onto the Floor Flipper. Cyclone 2 was then thrown back upright before being pitted, and was eliminated from the US Championship. Cyclone 2 also compete in the Annihilator, alongside Brute, The Termite, Revenge, Thor's Hammer and Hyperactive. In the first round, it was slow to move off from its starting position, and largely stayed out of the action until it hit Thor's Hammer, sending it rolling towards an entry gate. Another couple of hits from Cyclone 2's disk flipped Thor's Hammer back upright and over the wall, eliminating Thor's Hammer, before Cyclone 2 tore through Revenge's drum just as 'cease' was called. In the second round, Cyclone 2 again started slowly, but soon drove straight into Hyperactive's disk, ripping it and its drive chain off their mounts. It proceeded to tear pieces of Hyperactive's back armor off before trying to chase it across the arena, flipping Brute over in the process. Cyclone 2 tore another piece from Hyperactive before flipping it against the wall and slamming into it a few times. Eventually, it succeeded in flipping Hyperactive out of the arena, allowing it to progress to the third round. There, Cyclone 2 started more tentatively, initially chasing after Revenge before driving towards the battling Brute and Termite. It was briefly pushed by Revenge and The Termite, before launching Brute across the arena with its disk and ripping one of The Termite's wheels off its mounts. In doing so, Cyclone 2 drove over a flame jet, after which it caught fire and lost power to its disk. With flames coming out of its rear armor, Cyclone 2 limped across the arena onto a CO2 jet, extinguishing the fire. It spent the rest of the battle lingering near the entrance gates, although not without engaging in a shoving match with Revenge. However, it survived to the next round, after Brute pushed the three-wheeled Termite into the pit. In the fourth round, Cyclone 2 immediately approached Revenge, surviving Revenge's initial attacks before thrusting it over the pit square. It continued to chase, hit and flip Revenge into Sergeant Bash's CPZ, where Revenge became immobilized, before being shoved into the CPZ by Brute. Cyclone 2 and Brute escaped, with the two robots briefly touching each other before driving towards the centre of the arena. Meanwhile, Revenge was attacked by the House Robots and counted out, before being dragged to the Floor Flipper by Dead Metal, thrown across the arena and pitted. This left Cyclone 2 and Brute as the last competitors remaining. In the Final, the two robots immediately hit each other, with Cyclone 2 flicking Brute up and Brute shoving Cyclone 2 into an angle grinder in response. Cyclone 2 drove forwards from the grinder to hit Brute again, before chasing and causing damage to Brute's drum and front-left wheel. This hit stopped Cyclone 2's disk from spinning, although it kept following Brute as the latter drove into Sergeant Bash and Shunt's CPZs. Brute got underneath and pushed Cyclone 2 into Shunt, with Cyclone 2 sustaining a few axe blows before escaping and pressing the pit release button. Cyclone 2 stayed out of the action as Brute became immobilized by Sgt. Bash, before Brute was counted out and pitted by Shunt. As a result, Cyclone 2 emerged as the Season 2 Annihilator Champion. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 2 Series Record Cycloneseries2.jpg|Cyclone 2 in the pits Cyclone2.jpg|Cyclone 2 with its Annihilator prize Cycloneraptorspecs.gif|Cyclone 2's specifications Trivia *Cyclone 2 was the only US Series competitor robot to throw another out of the arena, flipping Thor's Hammer and Hyperactive out in the Season 2 Annihilator. **It was also the only robot to throw another out of the arena during an Annihilator, doing so in the first two rounds. *Cyclone was the inspiration for the UK Series 6 competitor 259. *Cyclone 2 was one of four Annihilator champions to have never progressed beyond the first round in a domestic championship. The others were Spikasaurus, Drillzilla and Kan-Opener. *Cyclone 2 made a brief cameo appearance in Episode 5 of Nickelodeon Robot Wars, appearing in the team interview for Rigby and Team Chippermonkey. External links *Team Raptor's website (archived) Honours Category:US Series competitors Category:US Series competition winners Category:Annihilator Champions Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Robots from Arizona Category:Robots with Vertical Flywheels Category:Tracked Robots Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots named after weather Category:Robots from teams that entered BattleBots Category:Robots from teams that entered RoboGames Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots whose final appearance was a win Category:Robots with cameo appearences in Nickelodeon Robot Wars Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Extreme 1